A new beginning
by missadelacullen
Summary: Bella Hale and her family live in Forks. Edward Cullen and his family move to Forks. How will the two different families react to each other? Will they become friends or maybe more?


**New story! Hope you guys are as excited as I am.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**I promise I'm going to**

**Thanks! :)**

* * *

_A New Beginning – Chapter 1._

* * *

**Bella POV**

My name is Bella Hale.

I am a vampire and I live in Forks with my family.

It's a nice story. My mother Esme Hale was born in 1850, and a vampire turned her in 1884.

She was 34 years old then and had 2 children.

Rosalie, born in 1868 and I, born in 1870.

Esme her biggest childhood wish was to have children, and after she was turned she just couldn't abandon her kids.

Another vampire once told her that he hunted animals only and Esme decided that she wanted that lifestyle too.

It was very hard but after a few years she became immune to human blood.

She raised us like a normal human mother would.

Esme told everyone that our father had died in an accident before our birth. Esme got a normal job as a designer, we went to a normal school and nobody suspected a thing.

We grew up knowing everything there was about vampires.

We didn't fear vampires like normal humans would, because we knew that our loving vampire mother would protect us. And she did.

Nobody knew our secret.

Not even the Volturi.

Esme turned us in 1886, Rosalie was 18 and I was 17.

We found Jasper and his sister Shalaine in 1917 when Rosalie found them wandering around.

Someone had turned them and left them a note saying that they were vampires. They spent months looking for their family so they could explain their sudden dissapereance.

Turned out they died a month after Jasper and Shalaine dissapeared.

We, and especially Esme, were so touched by their story and decided to take them in, and teach them our life style. They still live with us now.

Esme is very motherlike, with her brown hair and her heart shaped head and big golden eyes.

She probably is the sweetest woman you'll ever meet.

Always willing to help you, no matter at what cost.

Rosalie is very beautiful, with long blonde and wavy hair, her slim figure and the right curves. Boys would be swooning over here wherever she comes. She knows this and some people would consider her 'arrogant' or a 'bitch', which she absolutely isn't.

She just has a big mouth and feares no one.

Jasper and Shalaine are very southern.

They are very alike in a lot of aspects. They both got strawberry blonde hair and brown/greenish eyes.

Both of them are very quiet and shy, but the more you get to know them, the more they open up.

Then there's me. I have brown hair and a very slim body.

I would consider myself pretty, I guess. Like I know I'm not ugly.

I would also consider myself awkward and I don't upon up to strangers, that's why I don't have a lot of friends, only my family. Humans die eventually, anyways so whats the point of befriending them?

I think that people think I'm a bitch but I don't really care, to be honest.

We continued 'living' our normal lives.

Mom as a succesfull designer, and we just went to high school everytime, all over again.

One day in 2010, Jasper came home with a little girl.

She was human and probably a new born. We found out that her name was Gemma and both of her parents died.

Rose's biggest wish had always been to have children, but because of her frozen body she couldn't have any. It made her so sad, we decided to adopt Gemma so she could be a mother after all.

We moved to Forks a year after the adoption, and told everyone that Rosalie, Gemma and I were Esme's biological children and we adopted Jasper and Shalaine.

We bought a mansion just outside Forks, in the woods and it was stylefully decorated by Esme.

We are still considered as the newbies, even though we went to school there for almost a year. People here are not used to outsiders I guess.

**So this was the ffirst chapter. It's not a real chapter though, just explaining the story a little bit.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review to tell me wether to continue or not.**

**Thanks x**


End file.
